how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt
Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von How I Met Your Mother. Die Folge wurde am 19.09.2005 in den USA und am 16.09.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Es ist das Jahr 2030 und Ted Mosby möchte seinen Kindern erzählen, wie er deren Mutter kennen gelernt hat. Die Geschichte startet 2005, wo Marshall Eriksen seiner Freundin Lily Aldrin einen Heiratsantrag macht. Diese nimmt ihn an. Ted will nun auch endlich seine zukünftige Frau finden und trifft im MacLaren's Pub, der Stammkneipe der Gruppe, wo er mit Marshall, Lily, und Barney Stinson sitzt, auf Robin Scherbatsky. Ted verliebt sich gleich in sie und die beiden haben ein sehr erfolgreiches erstes Date, was aber sehr plötzlich und ohne einen Kuss endet, weil sie, als Nachrichtenmoderatorin, zu einer Story gerufen wird. Ted stiehlt für Robin sogar das blaue Horn aus dem Restaurant ihres ersten Dates. Ted geht zu Robins Apartment und sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt. Robin ist geschockt und Ted geht. Auf dem Weg überlegt er sich, ob er wirklich die Zeichen zum ersten Kuss übersehen hat. Ausführlicher Inhalt Die Episode und damit auch die Serie beginnt im Jahr 2030 mit dem Familienvater Ted Mosby, der seinen Kindern die Geschichte erzählt, wie er ihre Mutter kennen gelernt hat. Diese ahnen es schon: Dies könnte eine lange Geschichte werden! Der erwachsene Erzähler berichtet von nun an jede Episode und viele Folgen beginnen mit Also, Kinder.... Diese Geschichte beginnt im Jahr 2005 mit dem 27-jährigen Architekten Ted und seinem besten Freund und Jurastudenten Marshall Eriksen in der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Marshall will seiner Freundin Lily Aldrin einen Antrag machen. Ted ruft unterdessen seinen Freund und Frauenhelden Barney Stinson an. Dieser erklärt ihm seine neuste Vorliebe für libanesische Frauen. Beide verabreden sich im MacLaren's Pub, in dem Ted und seine Freunde sehr viel Zeit verbringen, da er sich im gleichen Haus befindet. Trotz Barneys Bitte, im Anzug zu erscheinen, kommt Ted nicht im Anzug. Er hatte, laut der Aussage von Barney, noch nie einen getragen. Ted erzählt Barney von seiner Angst, ein ewiger Junggeselle zu bleiben, während Marshall und Lily ihre Kinder großziehen, welche ihn dann Onkel Ted nennen. Genauso wie er, vor seinen Kindern, jetzt all seine Freunde mit Onkel und Tante bezeichnet. Dafür tadelt Barney ihn, denn als er ihn erstmals ansprach, nachdem er Ted auf der Toilette getroffen hatte, versprach er ihm, ihm zu zeigen, wie man lebt. *Lektion 1: Ted soll seinen Bart abrasieren, weil er nicht zum Anzug passt, denn... *Lektion 2: ...Ted soll auch einen Anzug tragen. *Lektion 3: Ted soll nicht ans Heiraten denken, bevor er 30 ist. An diese Regeln erinnert Barney ihn nun und versucht ihn somit zu beruhigen. Ted wird ruhiger aber meint immernoch, dass man über so etwas nachdenkt, wenn sich der beste Freund verlobt. Daraufhin fragt Barney ihn, ob nicht er der beste Freund von Ted sei, und zwingt ihn, dies zuzugeben. thumb|200px|[[Jasmin, an der das erste Mal das Spiel Kennen Sie Ted gespielt wird.]] Nun zwingt er Ted, ein neues Spiel zu spielen, das er Kennen Sie Ted nennt. Dabei tippt er hübsche Frauen an, fragt sie Kennen Sie Ted und geht dann weg - somit kommt Ted zwangsläufig mit ihnen ins Gespräch. Die erste Frau, die Barney antippt, heißt Jasmin, ist Libanesin und, wie sich herausstellt, die Freundin vom Barkeeper Carl. Ted erzählt auch ihr alles über Marshall, Lily und sich, obwohl er sie nicht kennt. Unterdessen kommt Lily nach Hause in die Wohnung von Marshall, Ted und ihr. Marshall bekocht sie, macht ihr den Antrag, die beiden haben Sex und beim Öffnen einer Champagnerflasche schießt Marshall ihr versehentlich den Korken ins Gesicht. Während Ted sich erneut das Herz bei Barney ausschüttet und dieser sich nur beschwert, dass Carl eine Libanesin bekommt, tritt Robin Scherbatsky in die Bar und Ted verliebt sich sofort in sie. Der erwachsene Erzähler meint, es war wie eine Szene aus einem alten Film. Ted weist Barney auf Robin hin und dieser meint, man sieht ihr an, dass sie 'auf Schweinereien steht'. Ted plant schon seinen perfekten Auftritt ihr gegenüber, als Barney sie erneut einfach antippt und fragt: Kennen Sie Ted?. Marshall und Lily fahren derweil ins Krankenhaus und Lily hält sich Eis auf das verletzte Auge. Der Taxifahrer fragt, ob Marshall sie geschlagen hat, woraufhin Lily in Lachen ausbricht, da Marshall sogar beim Sex Angst hat, sie zu sehr anzufassen, aus Angst, er könnte ihr wehtun. Ted erfährt von Robin, dass sie die Endnachrichten bei Metro News 1 moderiert und auf eine Beförderung hofft. Robin muss die Unterhaltung abwirken, da sie zu ihren Freundinnen gehen will, die ebenfalls in der Bar sitzen. Ted bittet sie um ein Date am Freitag. Robin muss jedoch ablehnen, da sie für eine Reportage eine Woche nach Orlando fliegt. Schließlich wollen sich die beiden am nächsten Tag treffen. Robin gibt ihm ihre Karte, schüttet ihm einen Drink ins Gesicht, um vor ihren kürzlich verlassenen Freundinnen zu überzeugen, ihn abgewimmelt zu haben, und verschwindet. Barney lacht Ted aus, weil er glaubt, dass Ted wirklich abgewimmelt wurde und dieser berichtet ihm von der Verabredung. Barney ist jedoch enttäuscht, weil er viel lieber Lasertag mit Ted spielen wollte. Am nächsten Tag haben Ted und Robin ein Date in einem Bistro in Brooklyn. Dort hängt ein blaues Posthorn an der Wand, welches Robin besonders toll findet. Ted sagt ihr, es sieht aus wie ein Schlumpfpimmel. Das findet Robin, im Gegensatz zu anderen Frauen, sehr witzig. Unterdessen sieht man Lily auf der Couch sitzen, welche nun eine Augenklappe trägt. Ted kommt begeistert nach Hause und berichtet Marshall und Lily, dass er seine zukünftige Frau kennen gelernt hat, später in der Folge erfährt man jedoch, dass Robin nicht die Mutter der Kinder ist. Marshall arbeitet Teds Checkliste ab, die seine perfekte Frau erfüllen sollte: *Sie mag Hunde (Robin hat fünf Hunde) *Sie trinkt Scotch. (Robin liebt Scotch) *Sie zitiert Sätze aus Ghostbusters. (Ray, wenn dich jemand fragt, ob du ein Gott bist, dann sagst du: JA!) *Sie hasst Oliven. (Robin bietet ihre Ted an.) Nach letzterem erklärt Ted Robin die Oliventheorie, die von Marshall und Lily stammt: Zwei Menschen sind füreinander geschaffen, wenn der eine Oliven hasst und der andere sie mag. Daraufhin lädt Robin ihn zu sich nach Hause ein, um die Oliven von ihr zu essen. Doch als sie gerade vor der Tür der Wohnung sind, muss Robin berufsbedingt zur Manhattan-Bridge. Ted wird später von seinen Freunden getadelt, dass er Robin nicht geküsst hat. Mit Barney, Lily und Marshall sitzt er schließlich in der Bar und besonders Barney kritisiert ihn. Zuerst natürlich, weil er erneut keinen Anzug trägt. Um zu beweisen, dass Ted sie ohne Signal hätte küssen sollen, küsst Barney Marshall. Ted meint daraufhin, er würde sie in einer Woche küssen, woraufhin Barney erwidert, das dies Ein Jahr in geile Hühner Zeit ist. Dann sehen sie die Metro News 1 Sendung im Fernseher der Bar. Ted beschließt, zu Robin zu fahren, um den Absprung zu wagen. Schließlich fahren Barney, Ted, Marshall, Lily und der Taxifahrer Ranjit zu Robin. Ted trägt, sehr zur Freude von Barney, einen Anzug, was Barney in seinen Blog posten möchte. Unterwegs halten sie in dem Bistro an und Ted klaut den Schlumpfpimmel, weil jeder andere Blumen mitbringt, und Robin sich dieses Stück so gewünscht hat. Bevor er aussteigt, meint Ted zu Marshall, dass er zur Hochzeit als Trauzeuge diese Geschichte erzählen soll, wofür er von Barney getadelt wird, dass dieser sein bester Freund ist. Vor der Wohnung hat Ted zunächst Angst vor den fünf Hunden, Robin schaut jedoch beim Fenster raus und bittet ihn rein. Unterdessen fragt Barney Ranjit, ob dieser je Sex mit einer Libanesin hatte. Er sagt nein. Lily verlässt den Wagen, um in einer Bar die Toilette zu benutzen. Barney spricht Marshall auf die Oliventheorie an und findet heraus, dass Marshall Oliven in Wirklichkeit nicht hasst und dadurch die ganze Theorie eine Lüge ist, welche Marshall nur Lily zuliebe aufrecht gehalten hat. Barney empfiehlt ihm, nicht zu heiraten. Daraufhin beichtet Marshall Lily die Wahrheit, worauf sie völlig neutral reagiert. Robin und Ted tanzen in der Wohnung und sie bietet ihm Alkohol an. Alle Hunde schauen ihnen beim Tanzen zu. Dann machen sie sich gegenseitig Komplimente: *Robin findet Teds Oliventheorie reizend *Ted findet ihr Horn reizend. *Sie mag seine Nase. Daraufhin rutscht Ted heraus: Ich glaube, ich liebe dich. Darauf reagieren zuerst seine Freunde, dann seine Kinder und dann Robin mit einem schockierten Was?. Robin gibt ihm das Glas Oliven und begleitet ihn daraufhin nach draußen. Bevor Ted nach unten kommt, fährt das Taxi seiner Freunde jedoch zurück zur Bar, um noch einen Drink zu trinken. Daraufhin erklärt Robin ihm den Weg zur U-Bahn. Auf halbem Weg dreht Ted sich jedoch noch einmal um und erklärt ihr, dass er nicht länger Single sein will. Sie wünscht ihm jedoch eine gute Nacht und reicht ihm die Hand, welches ein Signal dafür ist, dass er sie küssen soll, wie seine Freunde ihm daraufhin erklären. Damit endet die Folge. Gaststars *Saba Homayoon als Yasmin *Joe Nieves als Carl *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit Musik *Titelmelodie: The Solids - "Hey Beautiful" *Otis Redding - "Cigarettes and Coffee" *Kool Blues - "I Want to Be Ready" *The Pretenders - "Back on the Chain Gang" Wiederkehrende Inhalte High-Fives *Barney: Ted hat es auf schöne Fernsehreporterin abgesehen. Ist grade reingekommen. Daraufhin will er ein High Five. *Barney macht einen Witz darüber, dass Lily mit der Augenklappe wie ein Pirat aussieht und erhebt dann seine Hand zum High-Five. Anspielungen und andere Serien *Robin zitiert aus Ghostbusters: Ray, wenn dich jemand fragt, ob du ein Gott bist, dann sagst du: JA! *Ted sagt, dass das blaue Waldhorn aussehe wie ein "Schlumpf-Pimmel". Belehrungen für die Kinder *Ted erklärt seinem Sohn, er solle nie beim ersten Date das Wort Schlumpfpimmel benutzen. Sonstiges *Dass Ted Lilys und Marshalls erstes Mal miterlebt, wird in der Episode Erste Male gezeigt. *Das blaue Horn erscheint noch in mehreren Folgen. Trivia *Robins kürzlich verlassene Freundin taucht in der Folge Nur Nichts überstürzen wieder auf. Dort wurde sie ebenfalls erst kürzlich verlassen. *Teds und Barneys Begegnung auf dem Klo wird in der Folge Irre heiß gezeigt. Allerdings trägt Barney in dieser Folge einen anderen Anzug und Teds Bart ist ebenfalls anders. *Diese Episode benutzt nicht das übliche Opening der Serie. Anstatt den gelbstichigen Fotos der fünf Hauptfiguren werden Fotos von Ted, Marshall und unbekannten Frauen gezeigt, die in die Serie einführen sollen. *Auf das blaue Jagdhorn wird in der Folge Letzter Versuch angespielt, als Robin überrascht Ted mit einem ganzen Musikensemble mit blauen Instrumenten in ihrer Wohnung vorfindet. *Als Ted mit Jasmin redet, zählt er einige Dinge auf, die er für seine Hochzeit bereits plant. So sagt er unter anderem, dass er eine Band will und keinen DJ, in der Folge Band oder DJ der 8. Staffel versucht er jedoch, Robin und Barney zu überzeugen, einen DJ zu engagieren. Dabei verwendet er die "Band" aber als Metapher für Barney. en:Pilot es:Piloto it:Una Lunga Storia pt:Pilot uk:Pilot Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1